


All the Permutations

by Mini_Goat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020 (Stargate), samjackshipday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: 2020 Ship Day challenge. Sam proposes to Jack and other tropes.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	All the Permutations

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge has 12 options and I hit them all. Some better than others and a couple more than once. See if you can spot them all.   
> 1\. Empty  
> 2\. Dessert  
> 3\. Thunder  
> 4\. Dog Tags  
> 5\. C’mere  
> 6\. Today IS Friday  
> 7\. Jack taking a nap  
> 8\. Ah. That makes sense  
> 9\. Jack reacting to social media  
> 10\. It’s you… it’s always been you  
> 11\. Sam proposes to Jack  
> 12\. Those things you said yesterday… did you mean them?

Jack slowly opened his eyes. There was a familiar beeping and he groaned. The infirmary. Again. A warm hand was threaded through his and by the slender feel of the fingers and calluses he could easily guess whose. He’d held that hand more times than he could count.

The lights were low, so it had to be nighttime. Jack raised his head slightly and saw the arm attached to the fingers twined with his flopped across the bed… as was half her torso, the weight on his thigh was her head using him as a pillow. She was facing him, and she’d been crying.

He couldn’t blame her. This had been a really bad week. She’d lost her dad then Catherine had passed just days later. She’d broken up with the shrub, a single bright point followed by him stupidly agreeing to meet up with some random dignitaries that refused to go through the gate until their own leader had. Jack, in no mood for such nonsense, had taken advantage of the excuse to do so and gone… only to be plied with alcohol, sweets, and empty promises.

Jack sighed which made Sam stir in her sleep. He held very very still, not wanting to wake her. She wasn’t quite being weirdly over-protective, but she hadn’t left his side the entire visit which, in retrospect, was a good thing. When the Lucian Alliance showed up to raid the planet, Jack’s knee zigged when the rest of him zagged and then he’d been shot. He had a vest on so the blast from a Jaffa ma took just knocked him on his ass and gave him a hell of a compression injury. It hurt to breathe.

Before that though, he and Sam had been having a very nice conversation about their future options.

“The Goa’uld are done other than Ba’al and a couple others.”

She nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Not much else for us to do, is there?”

She smiled. “No sir.”

“What… ah… what do you suppose we should do about that, Carter?”

“What have you got in mind, sir?” They had gone fishing after her dad’s funeral. The guys had come up for a couple days then politely made themselves scarce, deciding that a separate vacation backpacking in the woods would be great fun. Leaving Sam and Jack to their own devices.

They didn’t come up for air for three days.

“I hear Groom Lake has been asking about you again.” He was grinning now.

“You haven’t logged much flight time in the last few years, sir.” She reminded him with a soft smile.

“I might know a guy who could get me cleared to fly directly in…”

“Sir, it would be highly inappropriate to use government property for a tryst.”

He looked at her sideways, but he was smiling in amusement. “Have you got a better plan?”

She turned to him and flashed him a full-on mega-watt grin. “As a matter of fact… I do.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“It has been brought to my attention sir, that I am post assignment. As my last contract only specified the Earth/Goa’uld war.”

“Interesting.” He’d helped George write up her last re-up contract himself.

She hummed in agreement.

“Sooooo?”

“So, I’m free Friday.”

He grinned. Funny. So am I.”

“I know sir, I helped Walter write your schedule.”

“Ah. Well that makes sense.” He agreed.

“There is a very nice clearing in the woods outside the base entrance.”

Jack’s eyes glowed in interest. “What would we be doing in this clearing?” his mouth quirked into a smile. “Anything… interesting?”

She hummed. Then she grinned a little. “You have a very nice black suit. I like the silver tie.”

“Sam… are you proposing to me?”

She blushed and bit her lip but didn’t look away. “That depends on your answer.”

“C’mere.” He’d said, grinning and kissed her deeply. After a while, he eased back and smiled at her.

Sam smiled back.

The ground shook and what sounded like thunder rumbled through the diplomatic plaza and they watched as a tel’tak centered itself on their location.

They had made a run for the Gate, had almost even gotten there until Jack had been shot. The last thing he remembered was Sam sobbing as she dragged him to the Gate. Yelling at him that she loved him and if he loved her back he better not die because they were getting married Friday and there was going to be cake and he’d better not die on her or she was going to stuff him in a sarcophagus herself.

Apparently, he’d survived. But it had clearly been close… because Sam had been crying. He reached up and stroked her hair gently and her eyes blinked open.

“You’re awake.” She croaked.

“I just needed a little nap.” He told her which made her snort in amusement despite her worry. “Hey… um… those things you said yesterday… did you mean them?”

“About getting married today?”

“Yah… that… wait… you said Friday.”

“Jack... today **_is_** Friday.”

“Still wanna get hitched?” He said hopefully.

Sam gave him a watery chuckle.

“I mean… you might have met someone in the last three days. I was out of it.” He said with a philosophical shrug.

He’d only been teasing but he thought perhaps he’d pushed her just a little too far when she grabbed his dog tags, pulled them enough that his head rose from the pillow as she rose up and stuck her nose in his face. “It’s you. It’s _always_ been you.” She kissed him fiercely, making his heart monitor spike alarmingly.

They both dissolved into laughter.

“So, did you order a cake?” Jack asked hopefully.

Sam shook her head laughing with relief.

“Hey Cassie told me about this thing called book face? We could tell everyone we got married if you want… unless you just want everyone to decide we’re living in sin?”

“Jack.” She said laughing. “The only way people would see it is if they have a Facebook account too which they won’t because we work on classified military stuff.”

“Couldn’t they just lie?” He asked her reasonably.

“Shut up. Just… shut up Jack. I’ve been crying for three days thinking you were going to die on me. We can get married tomorrow if you want.”

“But you said Friday.” He whined. He relented though when she looked like she was going to cry again. “Ok, I’ll stop. Tomorrow is fine. Next week is fine. As long as we’re married before you go to Nevada.”

“You are not allowed to almost die on me anymore.” She ordered him.

Jack sighed. “Fine…” He dragged out. “What about hockey injuries?”

Sam shook her head and sat back in the chair, she looked exhausted… and beautiful. But she always looked beautiful.

“You won’t leave anyway. How about I get one of the nurses to bring a cot so you can finally get some sleep? I’ll start working on this wedding shindig.”

“Jack, you don’t have to…”

“Ah!” He put a finger on her lips. “Traditionally the person who says yes gets to plan their dream wedding. As mine only requires a really big cake and my Carter the rest is just details. Get some sleep, Colonel. That’s an order. I plan to put you through a rigorous training session later.

She blushed as he picked up the call button to have Walter bring him a phone, a notepad, and a cot for Sam.


End file.
